Grojband: Valentricked
by Frozenprincezz
Summary: Coreny one shot: So kin and kon give corey a potion on valentines day to give Laney a good day. But things back fire on the twins. And Laney says when she finds their filming her and Corey ' kiss' She says ' Delete that video or I'll delete you' Yes crappy summary but WARNING CONTAINS ALOT FLUFF! CUTE OVER LOAD!


Corey sat on his Groj-couch as he waited for Laney to arrive so that they could start practicing for their upcoming Valentine gig, looking over at Kin, who was working on something that got his attention. "What you making Kin?"

Kin smirked as he was making a 24 hour love potion for Corey. He wanted it to be so Laney would havea good valentines day! So then Kin gave the drink to Corey. Corey drank it and then came in Laney.

As soon as Corey saw Laney, he walked over to her, and greeted her, "Hey there, cutie-pa-tootie!" and wrapped an arm around her shoulders as he just looked into her eyes lovingly.

Laney then blushed and thought. What has come over Corey? Corey then gazed into Laneys eyes. Out of no where he gives her a big tight bear hug. Corey then says to Laney the words she couldn't believe '' Will you be my valentine?''

"Hehe, s-sure, Core" Laney stuttered out, shyly. She was feeling like she was faint if he flattered her anymore, since she was already flattered enough. She rested her head on his shoulder as she hugged him back

Corey then took Laney to a pound. They starred at the pond and the ducks. Corey then lifted Laneys chin and moved really close to her. Laney felt her whole body melt. After a few moments of getting lost in her cuteness, Corey slowly connected his lips with hers while he closed his eyes.

Laney blushed from this unexpected contact and embraced it. Laney thought is this real! Corey then pulled away after a while. Laney just felt herself melting as she leaned against Corey. Corey wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

Laney looked up at her crush, and then nuzzled her head into her the narrow of his neck. Sighing happily, even though she didn't know what was up with him. But she was enjoying this from him. "I love you, Core..."

Corey then looked into Laneys beautiful eyes and said '' I love you to Lanes. Now and forever. The next morning transation... Corey now has had no memory of last night but Laney doesn't know Kin gave him a potion..

Like always, Laney started making her way over to Corey's garage for a daily band practice. She let out a yawn, she couldn't sleep last night due to what happen with Corey. She arrived at the garage, and opened it up, seeing her crush on the couch and sat next to him, kissing him on the cheek, "Hey, Core-Core!"

Corey liked the kiss and felt melting. But he soon looked at Laney shocked. Laney started looking confused at this. Corey then said '' Lanes may I ask why you kissed me? I'm not mad or anything! Its just unexpected.'' Laney now looked even more confused.

"Uh, d-don't you remember y-yesterday...? Valentine's Day...? Yesterday, I walked in the garage, and you seemed to just go 'love crazy' over me..." Laney asked, now starting to get a bit upset, since she was thinking yesterday was all a dream that seemed real, but it caused her to kiss her crush the next day.

Corey started comfort Laney. Corey still confused said to Laney '' Uhh I'm not quit sure what happened yesterday after Kin gave me his new drink I can't really rember anything from then.'' Laney now getting onto what happened.

"So that's what happened... Core, he gave you a Love Potion, and it made you fall in love with me... I'm sorry that I kissed you..." Laney told him, looking down in complete shame, but anger was slowly starting to take over, mad at Kin for what he did. Looking back at Corey for his reaction.

Corey saw Laney start to get really angry. Corey then started calming Laney down and asked her '' So you actually like me?'' Laney knew it was pretty obvious now. But she thought what she should say to hide it or tell him.

"W-What? No! I-I was only t-trying to make y-you happy s-so you wouldn't kick me out o-of the b-band..." she lied, cursing herself for stuttering so much, now getting worried if he could tell she was lying or not...

Corey looked sad at what Laney had said. He then walked upstairs and closed the door in his bed room. He then started crying really hard. Laney snuck up and listen to Corey crying. Kin then went to Laney and said '' The potion was a Letting your inner feelings out potion! Noone can truly make a love potion! Now you've done it!''

Laney sighed, "I don't get you, Kin," she then looked back at the door Corey was behind, noticing that his crying had gotten worst. She started banging on his door loudly since it was locked. "Corey, let me in, please! We need to talk!"

Corey stopped crying knowing that Laney heard it all. Corey then openned the door to see Laney. Corey then said to Laney '' Uhh sorry i was just.. abit upset about somthing.'' Laney then came in and sat on Coreys bed.

"Core, don't try and cover up. I know why you were crying, and I'm really sorry... I lied to you about trying to make you happy by fake liking you... I like you more than you think, I was just too oblivious to see that you liked me..." Laney apologized as she hugged Corey gently.

Corey was now more confused then ever. Corey looked at Laney and said '' You mean your not just saying that to make me feel better are you? I mean who would like me I'm a dumb blue head with crazy plans that never work and almost kill us half the time! I am a worthles idiot!'' Corey started crying again.

"No, I'm telling you the truth," Laney told him as she grabbed onto his cheeks and shoved her lips onto his, gently kissing him as she used her thumbs to wipe away his tears. Pulling away a few seconds later, gazing into his eyes lustfully. "You believe me now?"

Corey just melted in happiness. Corey couldn't say a word. Then Kin and Kon came up. They saw a melted Corey his bed with Laney! Kin then said '' Haha look what the Laney dragged in!'' Kon then teased them by saying '' And this is why we can't leave you two alone for a secound! You'd just make out all the time!''

Laney just rolled her eyes as she started blushing even darker from their teasing. Looking back at love-struck Corey, and giggled to herself, seeing how cute he looked at the moment. "Hehe, you look cute, Core," she admitted while hugging him tightly.

Corey started blushing even and Kon decided lets tease them more! Kin then said '' So are you two love birds going out now?'' Suddenly Trina enterd the room and said '' Like my room is a no Bro and nerd band zone!'' Everyone then realised they we're in her room!

Laney immediately ran out of the room, cringing in fear as she looked at the sickening pink walls that coated the room. "H-How did I not see the deafening pink?!" she asked as she turned away from the room so that she couldn't look at it. "Tell me when the doors closed!"

Corey ran after Laney. Kin left the room to but Kon stayed and said to Trina '' Why hello fancy meeting you here?'' Trina just got a broom and kept hitting a ranning away Kon with it. When everyone was out she screamed '' And stay out!''

Kin just rolled his eyes at his brother, "When are you gonna learn that she doesn't like you back?" he joked while patting his brothers back comfortingly. He then started looking around the room before stopping at Corey and Laney. Whispering into his brothers ear, "Wanna tease them more?"

Kon nodded. Laney then said to Corey '' So what now Core?'' Corey then replied back '' I'm not sure?'' Kin and Kon started filming them hopping for somthing juicy.

After a few seconds of nothingness, Laney let a small smirk grow onto her lips, but immediately got rid of it as she the said to Corey, "Wah, my lips hurt... Can you make them better?" she teased, not knowing abot what Kin and Kon were doing.

Corey smirked at what Laney said. Corey then replied back '' Hmm that I can fix!'' Corey then grabbed Laney and pulled her to him. As they kissed Kin and Kon started laughing. Kon then fell over laughing and saw Laney and Corey looking at him.

Laney's cheeks went even darker as she shyly pulled away from Corey's arms but soon glared at the twins, due to spotting the camera in Kin's hands. "Kin! W-What are you doing with that camera?!"

Kin started walking away as he said '' Oh nothing only showing everyone we know!'' Laney and Corey started chasing after them. Corey as he was running said '' thanks for coming out everyone!''

Before the 'magical garage door' shut, Laney screamed, "DELETE THAT VIDEO BEFORE I DELETE YOU!" she threatened while grabbing a rake, and started running after them, making the twins scream in fear.

Then the garage door closed.

The End.

Made by me and imagrojian


End file.
